Danganronpa: A new Hope (ft Kid Icarus)
by Young Smasher
Summary: During her duties, Palutena spots something strange in the Underworld. She calls for Pit to check it and eventually finds out something deeper than what she thought originally. Who are those nine teens wandering in the Rewind Spring? What could have happened to them? Are they friend or foe? Let's find out.


**The Smasher's back with a new story! The story picks up where my second story Super Total Drama ended but is not necessary to read it to know what's going on here, with that clarified, enjoy! This story is part of a bigger collection of Crossovers, which are connected!**

**A special one-shot that also serves as my beta reader's birthday gift!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus or Danganronpa, they belong to Nintendo and Spike Chunsoft respectively**

* * *

**Palutena's P.O.V.**

Another peaceful day in Skyworld has begun, ever since Hades was defeated, things have been quiet. Sure, Viridi still gives us a headache every now and then but nothing we can't handle.

While I pass through the halls of my temple, I see my army's captain, Pit, talking with Mario through our special dimensional devices that allow any of the Smash worlds to communicate.

I couldn't listen all they talked but for what I got, Mario just saved his world and another dimension with the help of twenty-five teenagers. Pit is definitely praising Mario, of that I can be sure

As the Goddess of Light, it is my duty to watch over the humans and their souls when they make the passage into the afterlife.

The Underworld practically became a corridor for souls since Hades and Medusa were defeated and the remaining monsters chose to go into hiding.

I use my clairvoyance and everything looks just fine in the Underworld. But before I could shift into the Earth, something catches my attention.

Right in the Rewind Spring, a place where anything and anyone can return to their original states. Nine people, more specifically, teenagers, are roaming around it.

This is impossible! Humans can't be there unless they're dead. But souls no longer have a form. How could these humans still maintain their physical forms? I've got a feeling, but I need to prove it right.

I decided to call Pit to investigate this situation.

* * *

**Pit's P.O.V.**

"All right, see you later, Mario!" I end the call with my friend. Man, he saved his world one month ago! And another one with the help of twenty-five warriors! Wait… So that's why that Merlon wizard asked us and the rest of the next fighting tournament permission to copy our powers, put them in orbs, to help the teens fight for their world! And to top it all off, he's going to a place called Pillo' Island for a deserved vacation in two days! Man, I'm so happy for my friend!

Just as the call ends, "Pit, please come here, we've got a situation!" Lady Palutena tells me telepathically.

I quickly reach to her, she had a troubled look on her face, "Pit, I need you to go to the Rewind Spring, something odd appeared there but I need confirmation" she asks me.

I accept the mission and she teleports me away, not before giving me her bow, just in case things get messy.

**At the Rewind Spring**

It's been a while since I've been here, when my wings were burned up and Dark Pit soaked me in here to revive me. That time… I cheated death.

"All right, I here, what's the next move Lady Palutena?" I tell her, "Explore the place, I know this may sound crazy but I saw nine people roaming around here" she replies.

Nine people? I tried to answer that when I saw something that will never forget.

Lady Palutena was right, nine teenagers are wandering here, but what shocks me the most is that they have wounds, mortal ones I might add.

The first one I got near to is a girl with long, dark blue hair, which she holds in place with several clips. Her eyes are also dark blue.

The next thing I saw in her terrified me, she had a knife stabbed in her abdomen, I could see blood streaming down from the wound.

"Lady Palutena! I can confirm there are nine people here, and all of them are wounded!" I frantically yell. "There's no need to tell me that, I'm seeing everything… But I suggest you look at the other nine. She then gives me a description of the following teens.

The second one is a teenager with a dyed orange spiked hair, a goatee, and pale blue eyes. He wears a white blazer jacket with a popped collar, a white shirt with a red grunge skull design, dark blue jeans and white platform shoes with a black sole. He wears a chain necklace, two overlapping studded belts, rings, and an oversized safety pin on his lapel. He has several piercings - in his labret, his tongue, and six in his right ear. His face is a badly bruised, bloody and swelled mess.

The next one is a little girl with light brown, layered hair and hazel-colored eyes. She wears a long-sleeved dark green jacket, a white shirt with a large collar secured with a thin dark ribbon, suspenders, a box-pleated brown mid-thigh length brown skirt, knee-high black socks, and white, ribboned mary janes. What scares me is the wound on her head, blood streaming down her body.

The fourth teen I find is a tall, muscular young man with hair as a dark-brown punch pompadour, kinda like a gang leader. His clothes are high-collared black long overcoat, baggy black pants held up by a belt and his shoes are white loafers. This one doesn't scares me, but his body looks like made of butter.

The fifth one is a teen with short, spiky black hair, large eyebrows and intense red eyes. He wears a military-style white school uniform with five golden buttons on each sleeve and six on his chest, a red and bronze medal above his right breast pocket, a red, black, and white armband, and knee-high black lace-up boots. This one kinda saddens me since he had tears in his eyes and a wound on his head with blood running through it.

The sixth teenager is an overweight one, with large hands, thin legs, and a face that comically resembles a hamster. He has short black hair that ends with curled points against his cheeks and forehead and a small pointed ahoge, wears a pair of black, thick-rimmed glasses. He is dressed in a white button-down shirt, an orange tie which has a patterned vertical double-headed blue arrow design, a pair of dark gray trousers, and grey trainers.

This one also had a wound on his head, still bleeding.

Whoa! The next girl is on fire, but she seemed unfazed by this! She has pale skin, red eyes, and gold circular earrings which have an image depicting the cross engraved into them with a red gem placed in the center in each. She also has long, black nails, wears a white blouse with a long-point collar, a white ribbon tied around her neck, a black jacket that includes white ribbon lacing down the sleeves, fastened by a simple white ribbon across her chest to reveal her red tie and the waist of her skirt, which is many-tiered and features white lace.

The eight one, a tall young woman with muscular build, has long white hair, reddened-dark skin; very pale blue eyes, and a scar on her face and right shoulder. She wears white shirt a blue sailor collar, a short blue skirt, and a red tie. I can see a frown on her face but most importantly, two wounds on her head, strangely the blood has almost dried out.

The last teenager is a shocked-looking girl with short, layered, bobbed black hair and freckles across the bridge of her nose. A white button down blouse with a pocket, a red ribbon tied as a bow around her neck, tan fingerless gloves, a light brown pleated skirt, black knee-high socks, and brown loafers. She had holes all over her body, as if she was impaled by multiple sharp things. The look on her face is as if she was betrayed and despair.

"Try touching them, Pit" the Goddess tells me, I comply and try to touch the orange-haired boy, but my hand just gets past him.

"Just as I thought, Pit, these souls are definitely not from this world. I need you to first gather them and soak them for a bit in the spring, I'll tell you what to do next after you complete this" Lady Palutena assigns me.

I nod and approach the first one, only for her to back away in fear. What she didn't notice is the spring, in which she fell.

What happens next is what I call a miracle: The girl's wound has vanished, no blood or knife on her. Her expression of regret changes to one of relief. She quickly gets out of the water and continues wandering the area.

"Pit, I need you to gather the souls in one spot after soaking them for a seconnd in the spring. I'm sending a special power to your bow, it'll allow you to lure the souls into any place you want"

I do the same process with the other eight and everyone gets restored. I'm happy with the teen with short black hair, he has stopped crying.

All this was possible with the ability Lady Palutena granted me. My bow emitted a glow and that was enough for the souls to back away in fear. For a strange reason, they can't see each other, that gets me a little upset.

After I rounded up every soul with my weapons, I hear word from Lady Palutena "Well done Pit. I'm now taking you and the souls back to Skyworld" she teleports me and the spirits out of the Underworld.

* * *

**At Palutena's Temple**

**Palutena's P.O.V.**

While Pit was gathering those souls, I contacted Viridi and Dyntos. After explaining everything to them, they decided to come here, with Viridi bringing Dark Pit as well.

Moments after the former three arrived, Pit and the souls get here and the others are as shocked as I was before.

I quickly use my power to keep the souls from moving anywhere. "Seriously? Palutena, you already made a risky move with Pit, and now you made him to soak these freaks into the spring?!" Viridi exclaimed.

"Well, as you can see, these aren't souls from here. That's why I decided to bring them here, to investigate where they come from and find any potential threat from them" I reply to the other goddess.

"As I said last time, it's pretty dirty business" Viridi snickers, I dismiss that and proceed to analyse the souls. Thankfully, their memories are still intact but is saddens me they don't know they're dead.

Virdi and Dyntos also join me in this, we begin with their names:

Sayaka Maizono, Ultimate Pop Idol

Leon Kuwata, Ultimate Baseball Star

Chihiro Fujisaki, Ultimate Programmer

Mondo Oowada, Ultimate Biker Gang Leader

Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Ultimate Moral Compass

Hifumi Yamada, Ultimate Fanfic Creator

Celestia Ludenberg, Ultimate Gambler

Sakura Ogami, Ultimate Martial Artist

Mukuro Ikusaba, Ultimate Soldier

The next thing we learn is how they died, and the reason left everyone shocked. Some were murdered by their peers and other were executed by a tiny robotic bear known as Monokuma.

First, my fears are right, they're not from this world or any of the Smash ones. Second, the dimension they come from has been destroyed and the humanity was reduced to a few thanks to an event known as The Worst, Most Despair inducing Incident in the History of Mankind.

Third and most terrifying of all: These nine teens along with other seven were forced into a game known as the Killing School Life.

We analyze their memories deeper and watch how they were killed and the executions. Pit lets out a cry of fear "I can't believe that bear caused them a lot of pain and despair!". On the other hand, I just stare at pure horror and sadness, which turns into disgust for the bear.

I know the stakes are high, but… they deserve another chance.

**Viridi's P.O.V.**

As if I don't have enough trouble with the humans of this world, these freakshows arrive and Palutena starts making risky moves again!

Dark Pit and I stare at her and the look in her eyes tells me everything: She's planning to resurrect them.

"Forget it Palutena! You've already made dirty business when Pit was in the brink of death, I can't believe you're willing to do this again! And for what? Nine teenagers who came from a different dimension?!" I snapped at her.

However, her response left me speechless "They are not from this world, Viridi. So the rules don't apply to them. Also, it's just cruel how things went down for them. I feel it is my duty to give them another chance. One where despair won't consume them"

Still, I don't see this viable. Maybe because they're humans. Is in that moment I realize nothing will change her determination.

"Fine, but if something goes wrong, don't say I didn't warn you" I tell her. Dyntos, the God of Forge just seems amused by the determination of Palutena.

He just giggles and offers his help, but only on the condition of making them leacing him alone for a month.

She agrees and then looks at me, oh no. She wants my help as well?! Whatever, I hope she knows what she's getting into.

The three of us decide to… create new bodies for them, Dyntos will make the body structures based on their memories while I supply the natural elements of anatomy. "I need to go for a while, I have to bring these ones something in case they can't defend themselves" Palutena says before disappearing.

**3 hours later**

**Dyntos' P.O.V.**

It was a great idea from Viridi to make Pit and Dark Pit spar while we were busy, Pit may have caused mayhem should he had intervened in this process.

I hope these whippersnappers enjoy their new bodies, although they have been directly modeled after their original bodies. I've crafted them to be stronger than the original ones

The Goddess of Light returns with fifteen orbs and smash balls, each one with images from the fighters of the new fighting tournament of December.

"My lady, what are all those thing for?" I ask her. "Everything at its time, Dyntos" she smiles in response.

Palutena requests Pit with brining Sayaka's soul here so we can bring her back to the living.

She decided to revive everyone in the order they died, except Mukuro

He accepted. The angel struggled a bit to lure that girl, but eventually she managed to get the soul into the body with the help of her Goddess.

As soon as the soul enters the new body, the girl shines with great intensity.

Dark Pit joins us to see Sayaka open her eyes.

* * *

**Sayaka's P.O.V.**

I'm alive? But how? The last thing I remember was Leon stabbing me in the stomach.

Was everything a dream? I realize I'm lying on something soft. I get up what I see next is a shocker.

Two angels, one white and one black, a tall woman with green hair, a short girl with a red dress and a tall old man with a hammer.

"Welcome!" the white angel smiles. My head is in such shock, I fall from the soft thing I was on.

The little girl laughs a bit while the white angel helps me get up.

"We'll tell you everything, just let us revive your friends, the tall woman says.

My mind keeps trying to figure out what's going on as I see the angel using what I believe are his weapons on what they call a soul.

The next one to be revived makes my eyes widen.

The angel lures another soul to the body next to where I was lying.

That soul was… Leon Kuwata.

**Leon's P.O.V.**

What? I'm alive?! But this is impossible! The last thing I saw is that crazy bear pitching balls at me. That was my punishment, an execution... for murdering her...

Guess not even that bear could keep me down.

I realize I'm on something soft, like a cloud. The moment I sit, a hand touches my left shoulder and makes me shout.

"Easy, I won't hurt you" the voice belongs to a dude dressed like a dark angel.

I get off from a cloud? Just what the hell is going on?

The dark angel, who introduces himself as Dark Pit, tells me to get next to a chick over there.

I turn my head and drop my jaw, that girl was Sayaka Maizono… The girl I killed.

I awkwardly get next to her, but we can't look each other at the eyes.

The two of us then see the white angel luring someone next to where I was. A glow is emitted from the body, it abruptly stops.

It was that little programmer girl, who opens her eyes slowly.

**Chihiro's P.O.V. **

"That blow hurt" I say to myself. Good thing I just got knocked out by Mondo and not murdered.

I think I'm in the nurse's office. Maybe Mondo was kind enough to bring me here.

I see everything around and let a gasp out; A girl in a red dress helps me get off from where I was lying.

"Just go over there with your friends" she tells me.

I stand next to… Sayaka and Leon. But how is that possible?! They're dead!

Then something makes a sound in my head, am I dead as well?

I couldn't muster any words, but I feel something running down my face.

Tears, los of them. I collapse to the ground, crying.

Sayaka tries to comfort me, so does Leon, but to a lesser extent, he only tells me to chill out.

As I try to recover from this experience, a woman with green hair lures someone to the cloud bed next to mine.

I break down again as I recognize that someone; It's Mondo Oowada

His body shines so great we had to cover our eyes as he opens his own.

**Mondo's P.O.V.**

I'm at loss of words. The last thing I recall is being in the fucking Death Cage, hands bound and being so fricken dizzy before everything went dark.

Then, a tall man with a damn huge hammer approaches me, "Hey there, kiddo! Please stand over there with your friends" he tells me.

Am I alive? If so, why? After I broke my promise and murdered Chihiro. All because of a rage fit after he showed to have more balls than me. I let down Kiyotaka, my best friend.

I'm not worth of another chance. I'm such a fucking waste of a man! Not only I didn't fulfilled the promise I made to my bro, I took the life of a little boy who showed he was manlier than I...

The old man gets me out of my thoughts and guide me next to those two who died first and the one I murdered, Chihiro.

He's crying. My self-loathing increases so much I can't even look at him. I see that Sayaka girl comforting him and the other one, Leon, doing it as well.

I keep my distance from them. Then, I see a tall woman putting something next to the thing I was before.

As soon as the shine finishes, I look at whoever it was. I couldn't take it any longer and let out a scream.

The one next to where I woke up was Kiyotaka Ishimaru, my bro…

**Kiyotaka's P.O.V. **

That… was a horrible nightmare. Hifumi had a murderous glare right before striking me in the head. Good thing it was all a bad dream.

That's what I thought until I see the roof, it's neither my room nor the nursery. I quickly get up when my eyes catch glimpse of something unbelievable. A woman with green hair and a halo behind her helps me get up.

"Welcome back, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, my name is Palutena, please stand with your friends while I bring back the rest of your friends" she says.

I'm confused, I actually died but… what is the meaning of this? Palutena slowly helps me get off from some sort of cloud. This is definitely a dream! Come on Kiyotaka, wake up! I try everything but nothing works.

I let out a sigh of defeat and Palutena gently takes me to the others she's talking about.

I turn my head and my heart begins to ache. There they are, Sayaka and Leon, the first to die due to the dreaded killing game. It looks like Chihiro is with and being comforted by them.

Palutena lets me go on my own, I down my head, still trying to assimilate everything that happened when I bump into something or someone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't look where I was walking" I apologize when the person turns around me.

This time, my heart feels an insufferable pain, the one bumped into was my bro, Mondo Oowada. Tears come down from my eyes. I don't care if we died, we're alive again and safe from the pain that bear caused to us.

"Bro! You're alive! I missed you so much…" my arms just wrap him around but he pushes me aside. "Sorry Kiyotaka, I'm not worthy. I broke my promise" he simply responds.

I try to tell him nothing matters, which only makes him more upset. He tells me to leave him alone, I understand his desire but tell him we need to talk after everyone revives.

The five of us watch Palutena placing a sphere of light into the body under the bed under the number 6, it was none other than Hifumi Yamada.

He slowly opened his eyes.

**Hifumi's P.O.V.**

Celestia, why did you do that? I thought we had a deal… my head no longer hurts but my mind is still a mess in terms of my death. Wait a minute, I'm alive?! But the last thing I remember is being in Aoi's arms before passing away.

"C'mon! let's get you down from there!" an angel approaches me. Seeing him makes a ring in my head.

"Wait, are you… Pit?" I ask, the angel happily nods. If my head was already a mess with this dying thing, this makes me go completely bonkers! He's the same from the game series Kid Icarus!

I go completely fanboy and try to shake hands with Pit, but he tells me to wait before we can talk. He takes to next to… the ones who died previously.

This overwhelms me and I fall on my butt to the ground. "Here let me help you!" someone behind me helps me get up. I turn around and see Kiyotaka Ishimaru, despite I'm the one who killed him, he still helps me.

The struggle of this is interrupted when a glow floods the room. Everyone sees the source of the light and my eyes let loose some tears. The source of the light was Celestia Ludenberg, who opens her eyes slowly.

**Celestia's P.O.V.**

I live again? Interesting. If I knew better, I'd say the truck just left me badly injured but I feel no pain. "Hurry up you lazy bum! We've got others to revive!" a small blond girl yells at me.

I simply roll my eyes and walk up to where that twerp told me.

Things just go downhill from there the moment I see the others who died previously, including Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Hifumi Yamada. The latter for some reason has a big grin.

Why do I care? I simply stand next to Hifumi and close my eyes.

That was a good thing since a bright light made the others groan, I quickly open my eyes to see what's going on.

Honestly, didn't expect her to die. I'm talking about the next one who comes back to life, Sakura Ogami.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

What's this? I'm still alive?! Did the poison not work?! Those are my thoughts as I immediately get off from wherever I was and check my surroundings.

How is this possible?! I'm seeing everyone who died or was executed. "Please, Sakura, calm down. We'll explain everything to all of you in due time" a voice tells me.

I turn around and see a little boy in an angel costume. I sigh and agree, he introduces himself as Pit and takes me next to the others, who step back in fear.

I stand next to Sayaka, who's holding a weeping Chihiro

The eight of us then see another one opening their eyes.

What? But… she's one of them… I can't believe she's alive and with us as well…

**Mukuro's P.O.V.**

Is this some kind of afterlife? The only thing I remember was her betrayal with the spears taking my life away. Junko, my own sister betrayed me when we were supposed to bring our world to despair.

An old man with a hammer approaches me, I quickly get off from what I was and get into a fighting stance. The man just laughs and politely requests me to get near my friends.

My head turns around to see the some others of the Killing game.

Everyone but that Sakura girl stares at me with confusion. It is then that I realize, somehow I'm not wearing my disguise!

Everyone just saw me in my actual appearance! I try to say something, but no word seems to articulate in my mouth.

I sigh and join them as that old man with the hammer, a tall woman with green hair, two kids dressed like angels and one little girl with a red dress get together in front of us.

The rest of us just wait at whatever they have to say, but judging by the others reactions', it sure is something very important.

* * *

**Palutena's P.O.V.**

I let go a sigh of relief and exhaustion, this was really hard. I proceed to explain everything to these teens, who have an eager look in their faces.

"Allow me to introduce myself formally. My name is Palutena, Goddess of Light. This angel here is Pit, captain of my army of centurions. This one here is Viridi, Goddess of Nature, the dark angel is Dark Pit, aka Pittoo, Officer in the forces of Nature. And this man is Dyntos, God of Forge.

As for what is going on, I'll tell you everything:

You are not from this world, in fact you're from another dimension. We know that you were put into a Killing Game, and some of you were murdered while others were executed.

I'll be straight to the point: Your souls for some reason ended up here, Pit managed to round up and bring you up here to our home, Skyworld. Since you're not from here, we were able to revive you.

We know as well there are others six survivors, who are currently battling with the mastermind of all this.

Pit and Dark Pit here will go to your world and bring them here. After they get here, we'll give you some big news.

In the meantime, why don't sort things out between all of you?"

I finished my explanation.

The teens look at us with disbelief, of course I understand this. After all, if someone died and revives, they'd have a mental breakdown or something similar.

The teens instantly lose it, some start to yell at us while others start to cry. Viridi, having enough, conjured her scythe "Enough! You won't waste any more time! While we create a new portal to bring the other six monkeys, you better do what we tell you or else I will personally wipe you out with a Reset Bomb!" she had a murderous glare.

The teens went completely silent and nod. For what it seems, the victims and murderers decided to solve the conflict between them.

That's a good way to begin, now the five of us can focus on creating the Portal to their dimension so we can bring the remaining six.

Before we start, I see Sayaka talking to Leon.

* * *

**No P.O.V.**

"Why did you choose to kill me?!" Leon yells at Sayaka, "I'm sorry, I lost it when that stupid bear showed me a video with my bandmates" she sighs in shame. "That doesn't answer my question!" Leon exclaims.

"You seemed like the easiest one to take out" Sayaka embarrassingly admits. Leon felt his self-esteem went down hard. "You know what? Whatever!" He rolled his eyes, Sayaka could see a little tear sliding from Leon's right cheek.

He then looks at her "I'm sorry… for what I did to you... " Leon apologizes while downing his head. "I'm sorry as well, this whole happened because we wanted to get out of there" Sayaka smiles. "Let's forget about this and bury the hatchet" Sayak suggest to Leon.

He agrees and the two shake hands, they've settled their differences but can't be called friends, for now.

**With Chihiro and Mondo**

When Chihiro calmed down, he approached Mondo, who is avoiding to look at him due to his actions in the academy.

"Mondo?" the little boy calls to the biker, the latter, still not looking at him, tells him "Why do you even talk to me? After what I did to you…"

The programmer shakes his head "No Mondo, all of this was caused by Monokuma. He pushed you to the limit when he threatened to expose our secrets. What I'm trying to say is… I forgive you, I don't have a grudge against you." that made the biker to turn around.

"I don't deserve your compassion little one, I've taken your life and broke the promise I made to my bro… I'm not worthy for you and him" Mondo sighed.

"I'm sure Kiyotaka doesn't hold hard feelings at you. Let's just breathe of relief, we are safe from Monokuma's claws" Chihiro tells him while patting Mondo's muscular shoulder and smiles at him.

Mondo feels like he was shot with a truth bullet, he wasn't revived by Palutena just to be mopping and hating himself.

The biker, despite still feeling unworthy of this forgiveness, nods "You have biggers balls than I do, Chihiro. I appreciate that, but I'll need more time before I consider myself redeemed" Mondo makes a weak smile

Chihiro understands "All right! Just please don't be hard with yourself" he smiles.

The little boy gives the biker a hug and could notice Mondo's eyes, they shine with determination and regret.

**With Kiyotaka, Hifumi and Celestia**

"What you two did was unacceptable! We all made a promise not to kill anyone anymore!" the hall monitor lectures the creator and the gambler.

"I just did what I thought it was the best! Besides, it was Celestia who told me you had Alter Ego in your room!" Hifumi defended. The Moral Compass turns to Celestia.

"I had my reasons" she simply says and avoids eye contact.

"I really hope you two can use this new chance we've been given! Now, I must go with someone else. Think about this!" the spiky-haired one tells the two.

Hifumi kept asking Celestia why she killed him but only managed to annoy her. She yelled at Hifumi, telling him to create some art so he can cope with this. He eagerly nodded and pulled out his materials.

As Kiyotaka heads towards Mondo, he sees Sakura and Mukuro talking, but it was a heated arguing.

**With the Ultimate Martial Artist and Ultimate Soldier**

"All of this was caused by you and your crazy sister!" Sakura sternly scolds Mukuro.

"I did it to help my sister!" Mukuro replies. Sakura just sighs and looks at the girl.

"I just hope Aoi and the others can survive that game of insanity" the martial artist adds. Mukuro just continue to keep her eyes closed.

**With Kiyotaka and Mondo**

The Biker approached Ishimaru, who smiled upon him. "Well, I wasn't revived by this Goddess only to be hating myself. We've been given a new chance and I'm not gonna fucking waste it… bro" Mondo says.

Kiyotaka beings to cry and hugs Mondo "I'm touched! Let's make the most out of this new opportunity!" He yells. Mondo feels tears streaming down his face as he reciprocates the hug.

* * *

**Dyntos' P.O.V. **

"Just let me give it a turn to the right and… done! The portal is finished! The coordinates are the exact ones to enter these teens' dimension. Precisely, at their school's entrance, Hope's Peak Academy!" the five of us celebrate with a high-five.

We turn to the kiddos, who apparently managed to solve their problems. Good thing they did that, since the big news we'll tell them require for them to form a team.

"All right whippersnappers, listen up! We finished the portal and Palutena here will check how things are going in your world with her clairvoyance" I turn to the Goddess of Light who nods and uses her powers.

"The mastermind has been defeated and executed herself" She says.

The revived ones let a collective sigh of relief, except Mukuro, who has a troubled look on her face.

"All right, we are ready to activate the portal! Pit and Dark Pit here will go and bring the survivors" Palutena explains to the teens.

The fifteen nod. I use my powers and activate the portal; Palutena sends both angels through the portal…

* * *

**At Hope's Peak High School**

**Makoto's P.O.V.**

And that's how everything came to an end. Our life here at Hope's Peak. We defeated the Ultimate Despair.

Junko went through all the previous executions, despite when we told her she didn't need to die, only because of the thrill of despair.

The six of us:

Byakuya Togami, Ultimate Affluent Progeny

Toko Fukawa, Ultimate Writing Prodigy

Yasuhiro Hagakure, Ultimate Clairvoyant

Aoi Asahina, Ultimate Swimming Pro

Kyoko Kirigiri, Ultimate Detective

And me, Makoto Naegi, Ultimate Hope

We left the Death Chamber and headed towards the entrance.

Everyone looks relieved to be free at last. I press the button, the door opens; we are ready to face the world has to throw at us.

When the doors open completely we are met with a sight we couldn't come up with.

Raging red clouds covering the skies, destruction and sorrow everywhere. We let a collective sigh and step outside of the academy, only for the strangest thing to happen.

Right in front of us, a blue portal opened and two angels emerged from it.

"Hey there!" the angel says happily, the dark one looks annoyed by his cheerfulness.

"Hey guys, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Hiro asks, we all turn to him and nod. "What's going on? Who are you?" Aoi wonders.

"I'm Pit, servant of the Goddess of Light, Palutena!" the angel answers, "And I'm Dark Pit, Officer of Viridi, the Goddess of Nature" the dark angel groans. "You must come with us! Lady Palutena requested us to come here for you" Pit says.

Even after everything we went through, nothing prepared us for this

"Do you really expect us to believe you?! You're the first ones we see after we leave this godforsaken place and the first thing you want us do is to go with you to a place that could be worse than here?! Unthinkable!" Byakuya coldy said.

"Master's right! What if these losers are deranged persons?!" Toko adds. They have a point, we don't know if they're telling the truth.

"Although the tone you use sounds convincing, if you're angels, prove it" Kyoko simply says to both angels. Dark Pit sighs and conjures a silver bow? He then shoots a dark arrow to the skies while Pit begins to fly.

All of us are left speechless; I can't believe angels exist! And they said they were waiting for us?

"Do you believe us now?" Dark Pit sarcastically declares. "Come on! We have to go with Lady Palutena! Your friends are waiting as well!" Pit exclaims.

Wait, our friends? Is he referring to… "I think one of them is… Kiyotaka Ishimaru?" Pit guesses.

The six of us look at him shocked, how do they know about Kiyotaka?!

"What do you mean with that? And how can you say Kiyotaka and the others are waiting for us?! They're… dead!" I shout at them.

"It's better for us to show you, so let's go!" Pit explains

"Come on, we don't have all day!" Dark Pit pressures us. I look at the others, "Maybe they're telling the truth, I say we go with them!" Hiro grins.

"I should not be surprised by this but how could you suggest something like that?!" Byakuya scolds Yasuhiro.

"No, I agree with Yasuhiro. They've proven they're real angels and mentioning one of our classmates gives them an alibi" Asahina declares.

The heir and the writing prodigy sigh and agree. The rest of us trust Kirigiri, so we turn to the angels "Ok, we'll come with you" I say.

"All right!" Pit celebrates as Dark Pit snaps his finger and a portal opens. "Up this way" Dark Pit tells us.

The six of us look at each other before jumping into the blue portal, with the angels following soon after…

* * *

**Palutena's Temple**

**Dark Pit's P.O.V.**

Man, that took longer than I thought. When Pit-stein and I arrive, we see the six being greeted by Palutena, he then guides them to their revived friends.

The six and the other nine look at each other with several mixed emotions in their faces.

"Ugh, great… you're among us again" Toko bluntly says, I guess she didn't get along with the revived ones before.

That Byakuya guy has an unamused look on his face, "You're alive… can you die again so I can have fun solving your murders?" he says. Whoa, that was cold, even for me.

"Oh shut it Byakuya!" Aoi gives him a smack in the arm. The guy just glares at her and huffs.

I see Makoto having tears forming in his eyes before smiling "Guys! You're alive!" he runs towards the nine, specifically, Sayaka.

"Makoto! I'm so glad you made it to the end!" I see her face goes from a relieved one to an awkward one. "Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have planned Leon's murder" she admits.

"It doesn't matter, we are safe at last!" Makoto puts his hands on Sayaka's shoulders, smiling.

"Woohoo, more emotions" I say to myself. I take my eyes from them and when I turn around, I see the spiky-haired Yasuhiro approaching Leon. Seriously, how does he make that?

"Man, you should have seen the face of the mastermind when she was defeated!" Hiro friendly punches Leon's right arm. The Baseball Star just looks at him annoyed.

"Come on! We beat that psychotic bear and now you're back with us!" Hiro wraps his arm around Leon. I don't know, but it looks like that Leon had a small blush on his cheeks.

"Now that's new" I whisper but I dismiss them as everyone hears a shout "Sakura!" Aoi yells at the martial artist.

**Aoi's P.O.V.**

I yell at the top of my lungs my friend's name and throw myself to give her a hug. "You're alive!"

"And I'm happy you and the others survived" Sakura muses. I frown and tell her "Never do that again!". "I just did what I thought it was the best for you" Sakura replies.

I sigh "We're safe from that stupid bear, that's what matters" I add.

She nods and smiles. I give her another hug.

Looks like everybody has settled things until I see Makoto frowning at Mukuro, it then hits me; she was the Junko we saw dying in the beginning of the nightmare!

The six of us stand in front of her, glaring as well.

**Makoto's P.O.V.**

"You! Mukuro Ikusaba, one of the despair sisters!" I shout at her, only Sakura and the other five don't look at me dumbfounded. "Mukuro Ikusaba was one of the responsibles of this Killing Game! She was posing as her sister, Junko Enoshima, who was the mastermind of all this!" I tell to the others.

Mumbles of disbelief are heard and the next thing I know is everyone approaching at her.

Looks like everyone was about to yell at her when Palutena clears her throat. "Don't fight now, all of you must stick together as a team" she says.

"What?!" All of us exclaim at the same time. "Now we must tell you something" the Goddess declares.

First they introduce formally to the six of us. Palutena, Goddess of Light, Pit, Viridi, Goddess of Nature, Dark Pit and Dyntos, God of Forge.

"Listen up Monkeys! We'll not repeat this!" Viridi shouts.

"As I already explained to your revived friends, you were brought here because your world came to a horrible end and you deserve another chance. Yes, even Mukuro" She calmly explains.

"However, the magic we used to resurrect and bring all of you here was so powerful, we feel putting you a big trial would be fair to prove you're worthy of this new chance" Palutena says.

"Trial?! We didn't revive so we could be put into that bullshit again!" Leon yells at the Goddess.

"I don't mean that kind of trials, it's more of a test to prove you're worthy" Palutena corrects.

"If you succeed, you'll be allowed to keep living and chose any of the Smash worlds you want to live. Fail and…" Palutena was interrupted by Viridi.

"The revived ones will be executed again and the survivors will be returned to their world! And I will personally take care of all you!" the Goddess of Nature grins. Our revived friends gulp in fear.

What kind of test are they going to put? I don't know if we can be safe anymore…

**Palutena's P.O.V.**

After so much thinking with the others , I come up with a plan for them. I think the brothers are fit to be the test for these teens.

"Your trial is… To make contact with Mario and Luigi" I simply say.

The teens look at me speechless, guess they expected something more intense.

"Mario and Luigi, you mean…?" Hifumi wonders, "Yes, Hifumi, the Mario Bros." I reply.

He and Chihiro's faces suddenly light up and get into a fit of happiness. "Wait… Now that I see you…" Chihiro looks like he hit jackpot and gets extremely excited.

I guess they already know. By the look in their faces I guess they know Mario and co. as well.

"Such simple task is insulting for me" Byakuya interrupts the fanboys. "And I suppose we just need to talk to them and we're done?" Yasuhiro asks.

"No, despite you're going to contact Mario and co., their world is colorful yet dangerous. We know some of you have talents that can help you hold your ground" I say glancing at Sakura then at Mondo.

"But we prefer not putting you in danger without proper means to defend yourselves. So I've visited a wizard of Mario's World and brought you… this!" I conjure the fifteen Fighter Orbs and Smash Balls.

Chihiro and Hifumi quickly recognize the items and get into a bigger fit of happiness.

* * *

**No P.O.V.**

"This is awesome! We are now going be heroes! Just like in the comic I drew once!" Hifumi daydreams. Chihiro seems to be getting euphoric as well.

The other thirteen look confused at the orbs.

"The moment I handle the orb of the fighter you were fit to use their powers and touch both things, they'll infuse right into you and you'll automatically learn how to fight" Palutena says.

"Wait a minute, how did you get these orbs?" Hifumi asks.

"Let me tell you!" Pit exclaims.

"A month ago Mario's World and another one were almost destroyed by an evil being known as Count Bleck. But Mario, along with other 8 heroes, defeated him and stopped his plans.

But in order to do that, 5 of these heroes needed special powers. That's when Merlon came to visit all future attendants of the new Smash tournament and requested us to have our powers copied and put into energy orbs. Apparently, the mage didn't need all and that's how Lady Palutena was able to ask him for 15 orbs that'll be your powers" the angel explained.

"Mind blown…" Hiro says.

"That pretty much sums up the situation, thank you, Pit" Palutena smiles.

The first one to receive the items was Makoto, who got the powers of Toon Link.

He received the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield. "I've played some video games from this series so maybe I know what I can do" he says with a nervous tone. "With the power of the Hero of Wind, you have access to bow, arrows, bombs and boomerangs, not to mention a grappling hook as well" Palutena says.

The Ultimate Hope nodded and performed a special move, the Spin Attack. "Whoa! This is cool!" Makoto chirps.

The second one was Kiyotaka, who got the powers of Little Mac. "Call me crazy but your voice sounds similar to the teenage boxer" Palutena admits.

"I see, this is interesting. I'll try my hardest everyday to master this new abilities!" Kiyotaka shouted. He then proceeded to use Straight Lunge, Kiyotaka ended up striking Pit, who was launched towards a wall and destroyed it.

"Pit!I'm sorry! That was reckless from me!" the teenager cried as he ran to him. "Don't worry, it's all part of learning" Pit dizzily said as Kiyotaka helps him get up from the debris.

The third to get the items is Toko, she got the powers of Pichu. "It's a feeling, but I think you like to suffer while you fight; Sorta like a masochist" Palutena blunts. The girl quickly blushed and denied it, but when she did the Thunder attack, everyone swore she was moaning when the thing hit her.

The fourth one was Sayaka, who got the powers of Pikachu. "Well, since you are the Ultimate Pop Idol, it was logical for you to have the powers of the most famous Pokemon" Palutena smiles.

Instead of moving like Pikachu, she shot some Thunder Jolts from her hands. "Oh my, maybe having electrical powers might be fun!" Sayaka excitedly exclaims.

The next one who received the powers was Leon, he got Falco's powers.

"Now, your jumping will be greatly improved and you get something more" Palutena says to Leon, who received a Blaster and a Reflector.

He kicked the reflector and it struck Pit, who was stunned for a second. "That hurt…" Pit groaned.

"Sorry dude!" Leon apologized.

The sixth one is Hifumi, who got the Pokemon Trainer's skills; Three Pokeballs appeared in his hand "All right, Squirtle, go!" he threw a Pokeball and a Squirtle came out of it. The Pokémon looked upon his trainer and smiled at him. "My dreams are coming true! Guess I'm also the Ultimate Trainer" the artist grins.

The seventh one is Aoi, who gets the powers of Wii Fit Trainer. "Seems like a logical choice" Palutena says.

The girl performed the move Sun Salutation, the energy ball hit Pit and the angel was sent flying towards Viridi, who laughed at him. "Third time unlucky" Pit sighs.

"Whoops! Sorry my friend!" Aoi blushed in embarrassment.

The next one to become a fighter is Chihiro, he received the moves of the Villager. "Just like the Villager, they'll make a mistake to underestimate you!" the Goddess of Light smiles to the little boy.

"Um, I could get used to this" Chihiro said after he performed a Balloon Trip move. He landed gracefully to the ground.

The eight Ultimate to get their powers is Kyoko, she got Lucina's powers. "She's quite similar to you, that's why you're fit for her powers" Palutena says.

"Quite interesting powers, I assume this will be useful to defend myself" the detective declares after she performed a down smash attack, a slash in front and behind of herself.

Mukuro received the powers of the fighter simply known as the Gunner, "I wanted to give you Snake's powers, but Merlon said he already gave it to a boy named Duncan. But given your status as Ultimate Soldier, I think this fits as well" Palutena shrugs.

Mukuro sighed, received an arm cannon and performed a side smash attack, a series of energy bursts in quick succession, followed by a stronger burst. "Very well, I can work with this" she whispers.

The next teen who got Wolf's powers was Mondo. Instead of Fire Wolf, he performed a Fire Biker, where he covered himself in purple flames and took off. "This one was an obvious pick for you" Palutena smiles

"Badass, I like it" Mondo grins as he landed on the ground.

Sakura, who is supposed to get Ryu's powers, rejected them. However, Palutena convinced her by telling her is one of the conditions of the trial. Sakura sighed and accepted the items.

"Well, to be honest, I've always wanted to try this" she said as she did a Hadouken.

Byakuya was the next to obtain powers, these were Mewtwo's. "Given your status and your abilities, Mewtwo was the only fit for you, Togami" the Goddess says.

"Quick, tell me who is Mewtwo" Togami commanded Hifumi, "He's a Pokemon, the most powerful one I might add with psychic powers and high intelligence" he answers.

"Most powerful and intelligent Pokemon? Maybe you do deserve some praise for giving me the only logical powers fit for me" Byakuya tells to Palutena.

The fourteenth one to get the items is Yasuhiro, who obtained Shulk's powers and the Monado. "The Monado increased your vision powers; Now you can see the future accurately" Palutena explains.

The medium yelled "Backslash!" when turned backwards trying to use his new powers, but he didn't see Pit and the angel got hit so hard he was sent flying towards Hifumi. The heir knew exactly what he can do but decided no to use his powers

"Oh come on! Is today pick on Pit day?" the angel was now a bit annoyed. "No, that will be in two days! Hahaha!" Viridi mocks him.

"Sorry! My bad!" Hiro apologizes. The sword then got attached to Hiro's back.

The last one, Celestia, got the powers of Meta Knight. Palutena abstained from making a comment.

The girl then used Dimensional Cape and warped near Hifumi, nearly striking him with her new sword.

"Maybe this won't be annoying after all" she calmly muses.

"One more thing, you can conjure in and out your weapons whenever you want" said Palutena.

With their new powers, the teens feel ready to for their mission.

* * *

**Viridi's P.O.V.**

"You're ready" Palutena says. The teens nod and Dyntos calls for their attention.

"Are we going to their house?" Chihiro asks, "Am..." Palutena lost her words "Then how the hell are we gonna do this?!" Leon yells.

"Lady Palutena, how about they go the Pillo' Island? Mario told me hours ago he'll go there in two days for a vacation" Pit suggests.

"Great idea! Just let me check and… aha!" Palutena chirps, "This is the island!" she then projects her clairvoyance and an island with several locations is shown the Ultimates.

"The island looks beautiful!" exclaimed Sayaka, everyone agrees. "Beautiful and dangerous; The island is infested with monsters and other menaces, despite being a tourist paradise" Palutena intervenes. "However, all enemies in Mario's world are said to drop gold coins when you defeat them" the Goddess explains. That made Celestia's eyes to shine with greed, but to a less extent than in the Killing Game

"Just let me conjure the portal to Mario's world and… presto! Now… off you go! Prove yourselves worthy of this second chance!" Dyntos tells the teens.

The monkeys nodded.

"Let's do this guys!" Makoto smiled, "This test will prove to be interesting" Kyoko adds. "This is for you, bandmates" Sayaka whispers, "Hell yeah! That is a kickass beach right there!" Leon grins. "Well, I guess is time to get going" Chihiro says, "Big Bro, Chihiro, Bro, this where I try to make myself a new and better man" Mondo looks up to the sky, "Our hard effort will allow us to accomplish our mission, let's give it everything we've got!" Kiyotaka rallies his classmates and gets near to the portal. "With my Pokemon, nothing can hurt me now!" Hifumi's eyes shines, "No one kill the monsters; I'll take care of them myself!" Celestia pulled out her sword. "Very well, we're ready to carry out our duty" Sakura calmly says, "I hope they sell doughnuts there!" Aoi daydreams. "A mundane task will certainly not be done by me. But I assume these new powers will definitely be useful" Byakuya accommodated his glasses, "I'll go wherever Master goes! I just hope she never takes control again" Toko sighs. "I've got nothing to lose, so I guess this will work fine" Mukuro concludes. Yasuhiro looks like he had a vision in that moment but was so scared by it, hilarious!

The teens jump one by one to the portal, which closes after Yasuhiro entered it.

Finally! They're gone. "Remember, I'll take care of them myself should they fail" I smirk a Palutena, she just sighs and looks like she was prepared to tell us something.

**Palutena's P.O.V.**

"Listen, I've got to tell something that happened when I went to Merlon for the orbs.

When I explained him the situation, he told that a vision stormed him two days after Mario and the teens only known as the Total Drama cast went home after stopping a man named Count Bleck.

In his vision, he saw Mario's world, the Total Drama cast's world and the dimension of the ones we revived… will be in danger due to Count Bleck's actions

He said his moves in the dimensional fabric made small fissures around the three dimensions.

And now I know how the souls ended up here: Several fissures in their school formed in the morgue and they were absorbed by it.

For some reason, the fissure spat the souls in our world. Merlon told that was only a rare oddity since the souls should have ended in either Mario's world or the place known as Earth" I finish my explanation.

The four stare at me speechless. "Why do you trust that Merlon wizard?" Viridi objects, "You know we have the power to detect lies Viridi" I reply.

"Whatever, just don't forget that if something goes wrong, I'm not intervening this time!" the little Goddess huffes.

Viridi, Dark Pit and Dyntos are about to leave when the portal to Mario's world opened again. This time, it shows a surrealistic view, a purple and dark one.

Then things take a scary turn when they hear laughter from the other side of the portal. Then I see something that makes me shiver. The mastermind of the Killing Game, Junko Enoshima is there. But she looks severely wounded. Then it hits me, she went through all executions after all but how did her soul end up in Mario's world?

"How could a girl like her ended up destroying the whole world?!" Dark Pit wondered.

"That's not the priority right now, Pittoo. What matters now is that Junko is now in Mario's world… along with the Ultimates"

Pit, Dark Pit, Viridi, Dyntos and I look at each other, worried for the teenagers.

"I just hope the Ultimates, Mario, Luigi and Peach can handle her. They must come together against the Ultimate Despair and all of them must become… A New Hope…"

**The End**

* * *

**This time I tried experimenting with this type of narrative. Please let me know what you think! Criticism is welcome.**

**See you on September 8th for... Mario & Kiyotaka: Dream Team**

**Peace out!**


End file.
